


Motion Sickness

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hikaru doesn't like to admit it, but he has a pretty bad case of motion sickness.What happens when he forgets to take his medication before going on a trip with his friends? How will Kaoru help his twin?
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Hitachiin story I have written in quite a long while. So please forgive me if there are any mistakes within this! I tried my best to get most of them. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Bisco Hatori.

It had all seemed like such a good idea, trust me it was a good idea. A trip with your twin brother, all your friends tagging along to spend a few weeks together. At first I was a bit irritated that I was being forced into another outing with the blond idiot, but when I was informed there wouldn't be any ships or flights involved I felt a bit better at that notion. 

A train wasn't so bad, right? Wrong. I never liked to admit it but I was terrible when it came to vehicles, I wasn't the worst but I wasn't the best either. Limo rides to school every day was bearable because I had medication I took daily, but during the rush this morning I had forgotten to take my motion sickness pill and so here I was. On a train, the boss crying about everything, Honey yelling about cake, while I was sat here in my spot by the window trying not to puke my guts out onto the floor. 

Every jolt from the carriage made my stomach do summersaults, I could feel ever churn, every cramp my stomach made whenever the train happened to jolt or make any slight yet sudden movements.   
I clenched my jaw tight in an attempt to bite back any noise that may escape from my mouth, everyone seemed to be having such a good time, besides, there was no way in hell I'd let those guys see me in such a state. It was pathetic, to feel overpowered just by a single movement as wheels made their way down the tracks. 

At another shift from the carriage I wrap my arm slightly around my torso, another attempt at trying to make the pains in my stomach stop. I turn my head slightly to glance at my brother who was lost in an animated conversation with Tamaki, feeling just a little jealous that I wasn't able to enjoy the journey as much as he was. It wasn't fair, if I had just remembered to take my stupid pill then I wouldn't be feeling this way right now.   
I continue to loath my entire existence for a few more moments before a sharp pain made itself known in my stomach, i tried to hold in any sounds of discomfort but it was no use. I could feel the eyes of my twin burning holes into my very being.

"Hikaru?" 

His voice was so soothing and gentle, I could just hear the confusion and concern in his tone without needing to look at his face. I didn't want to distract him from the fun he was having so I try to come up with an excuse. Any excuse that would make my current position and body language seem innocent, but the more I wracked my brain for something to say, the pains in my stomach made it harder for me to think. I then feel a gentle hand plant itself on my shoulder, not needing to lift my head to know it was Kaoru's. 

"Hikaru? What's the matter?" 

He asked, his tone sounding a few notches more concerned than a second ago. I wanted to hide it, I wanted to hide so no one would see me like this, though it didn't seem like I had a choice. With a heavy sigh I open my mouth to speak, but a sharp pain in my stomach earns nothing but a small cry from me and I swear I sounded like a kicked puppy or something. It was humiliating. I could feel the hand on my shoulder tighten its hold, meaning Kaoru was probably even more concerned now. 

"Hikaru, is your stomach bothering you?" 

I could feel him shift in his seat, more than likely so he could get a better look at my face. I sit myself up, leaning my head back against the chair, I could only imagine what my expression looked like right now. I hated it. Stop looking at me like that.   
I then felt his hand move from my shoulder to press against my forehead, probably just doing checks to make sure I wasn't coming down with anything. I groan, finally mustering up the strength to speak. 

"I'm fine, just a little tummy ache that's all" 

I winced at the sound of my own voice, it was all shaky and so not cool. The pains worsened as the train continued on, i could feel my skin grow tacky from sweat as my breathing also changed. Before I realised, my hand had moved to grip at the table in front of us, my knuckles white from how hard I was clutching at the inanimate object.   
Kaoru had gone silent next to me, probably trying to figure out what was wrong. I just let him get on with it, trying to straighten myself out until I hear a small gasp next to me. 

"Did you take your pills before we left?" 

There was the question I had been waiting for him to ask. With a small sigh I shake my head a little, it had been a simple mistake that should've been one of his top priorities, but no it wasn't. 

"With all the rushing around this morning I forgot to take it, I'll be fine though so don't worry too much alright" 

I try to make my words as convincing as I possibly could, though despite my efforts I don't think Kaoru was buying anything I was saying judging by the look he was giving me. I open my mouth with the intention of adding to my previous words, but a harsh feeling of nausea washed over me like a tidal wave and it had my hand shooting up to clasp over my mouth. 

3rd POV 

Kaoru's concern only grew once he saw Hikaru plant a hand over his mouth, the colour starting to drain away from his sweat coated skin. In a rush to help his brother he turned to Kyoya who was a seated diagonally from him. 

"Kyoya senpai, do you have any barf bags or anything? Hikaru needs it and fast!" 

Honey came up from nowhere, peering over Kaoru’s shoulder at the other. His big brown eyes watering as he saw the state Hikaru was in. 

“What’s wrong with Hika-chan? Is he okay?” 

The little 3rd year asked as he clutched his little bunny plush tight to his chest. Mori appeared behind Honey to scoop the boy up and place him on his shoulders. His words had alerted the other members as well, Tamaki and Haruhi both looked quite concerned but kept to themselves not wanting to make the twins feel crowded or overwhelmed.  
Kaoru nodded his head.

“He’s fine senpai, just a little sick that’s all”

A groan from Hikaru had his mirror image biting his lip in worry, Kaoru knew how bad Hikaru’s motion sickness could get and he hated it. If he had remembered to tell Hikaru, remind him to take his pill then they wouldn’t be in this mess. 

“Kyoya-senpai!” 

He almost cried, placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulder to help comfort his brother who was trembling quite a bit. More than likely from the effort he was putting in to not throw up everywhere.   
The spectacled male grabbed a barf bag from beside him and passed it over to Kaoru who rushed to open it before placing it on his brother's lap. Though, Hikaru made no movement to use the bag as he kept his hand clamped tightly over his mouth. 

"Hikaru come on, it's not good to hold it in" 

He stated in a very worried tone, only to sigh in irritation when Hikaru responded with a shake of his head. Of all times for his twin to care about his pride so much it just HAD to be right now. The copper haired male looked around the carriage for something that would help, he broke out into a smile once he noticed the carriage had a small bathroom. So without another thought he stood up.

"Don't worry, you can show this side of you in front of me Hikaru. Come on, there's a small bathroom that should be better for you" 

He took his brother's arm to pull him up, Hikaru was focused on trying not to puke everywhere so he didn't really mind nor care when he felt himself be hoisted up from his seat and dragged along into a small room, standing up, moving against the direction the train was moving seemed to make his stomach feel worse and so as soon as the twins reached the bathroom Hikaru dropped down to his knees and began to heave into the toilet.  
Kaoru couldn't help but wince at the force of each heave his brother made, getting down on his own knees he placed a hand to Hikaru's back as he spoke what he hoped were soothing words. 

"Hika, you're okay, I'm here you're okay" 

Even though Hikaru wasn't in distress or showing any signs of crying, Kaoru still felt the need to comfort his twin knowing that if the roles were reversed, Hikaru would do the exact same for him. Hikaru’s heaves were painful to say the least, his stomach felt like it had a knife going through it while his throat burned from the acid that was being brought up. His hands gripped the bowl of the toilet, his back hunched, just letting the dry heaving take over. More colour had drained from his face, the sweat that was there before had now been coated in a fresh layer, his eyes showed just how much pain he was in. 

Kaoru gulped, he needed to do something to help his twin through this. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru, pressing his own chest against his brother’s back as he clung onto him like a Koala. His eyes were shut tight as he prayed, he begged any diety out there to take Hikaru’s pain away because it was so painful to see his twin brother in so much discomfort.  
People didn’t seem to realise that when one twin suffered, the other did as well. One’s pain was both their pain, one’s tears were both their tears, one’s sadness was both their sadness and one’s happiness was both their happiness. That was how their dynamic was and had always been since the day they were born.   
Usually Hikaru, besides the heaving of course, would stay mostly quiet in moments like this where he was hunched over a toilet or bag trying to bring something up that just wasn’t there. However, this time was a little different. 

“K...Kao…” 

The elder panted heavily, forcing the word out of his mouth as best as he could. Hikaru wasn’t the type to show weakness in front of anyone if he could help it, he didn’t even like appearing weak in front of the person he had been born with. This time though, it seemed the pain was getting the better of him.   
Kaoru buried his face between Hikaru’s shoulder blades, letting his brother know he was there. 

“I'm here Hika, I’m here. Keep going okay” 

The younger twin spoke softly, trying to encourage his mirror image as best as he could. This was sort of new to him though, usually it was Hikaru comforting him. He didn’t let that get in his way, he refused to let that happen. The copper haired boy tightened his hold around his brother, hoping that it would stop soon so the elder could catch a break. 

“S...sto...mach hu...hurts…” 

Kaoru heard the other groan and it broke his heart. One of his hands slipped down to rest against Hikaru’s stomach, lightly pressing his fingers into the skin with the intention of relieving some of the pain with a small massage. He could feel his own eyes well up with tears at hearing Hikaru’s usually strong voice sound so pained and hurt. Curling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I know, I wish I could take it away. I’ll try getting some medicine for you to take for the rest of the trip. I’m sorry Hikaru!” 

He cried, if only they had remembered that stupid pill then Hikaru would be fine. He wouldn’t be in pain, trying to hurl his guts out or anything like that. He’d be able to enjoy the trip like the rest of them. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand plant itself over his own, the younger lifted his head up just enough to catch identical honey coloured orbs looking right at him. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I...I’ll be fine once i can sleep” 

Hikaru said, patting the hand resting against his stomach. He sent a smile in Kaoru’s direction before it quickly disappeared as he turned around, ducking his head back into the bowl of the toilet for another round of dry heaving. Kaoru couldn’t believe it, here Hikaru was upchucking everything his stomach has, yet he was comforting HIM at the same time.   
After a long while of nothing but tears, pained cries and heaving, Hikaru finally felt he’d had enough. He pushed himself away from the bowl only to then crash against Kaoru’s chest, his eyes barely open as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace.   
The younger twin took his brother in his arms. 

“Hikaru?...” 

He called, not really knowing for sure whether Hikaru was awake or not. Keeping the elder in his arms, Kaoru craned his neck slightly to get a look of Hikaru’s face. Only to see he was awake, but barely. He knew he needed to move, get Hikaru to somewhere a bit more comfortable than the bathroom floor of a train. He also didn’t want to move without giving the other some sort of warning first, so he waited for a short while. Burying his nose into hair identical to his own, breathing in the scent of sweat mixed with the vanilla scented body washes they had bathed in before leaving for the trip. Going so far as to humming softly, doing anything he thought would help his brother calm down enough so he could move them back to their seats.   
Once he was certain Hikaru had calmed down he shifted around slightly.

“Hikaru, I'm going to move us back to our seats. Don’t worry I’m going to make sure you’re alright for the rest of the trip”

The copper haired twin mumbled softly, keeping his voice low and quiet not wanting to disturb his brother. Once he had found a way to stand himself up, he carried Hikaru bridal style out of the bathroom, he couldn’t help but sigh as five pairs of eyes looked in his direction. Kaoru chose to ignore them, instead focusing on his passed out twin in his arms.   
It was a slightly difficult task since they were quite tall, so Hikaru’s legs got in the way more times than Kaoru felt was necessary, but he eventually managed to set his brother down in his seat.   
A tap to his shoulder had him turning his head to see who had touched him, surprised to find it was Kyoya who had taped him. The dark haired male held out a bottle of what appeared to be medicine to Kaoru, who took it with slight confusion. 

“Motion sickness medicine. Once he wakes up get him to take two spoonfuls of the stuff, it should clear it away for the rest of the trip since we are going to be on this train for quite a while” 

The shadow king stated, his tone advising Kaoru to use it as soon as possible. The other blinked a few times before breaking out into a grateful smile. 

“Thank you senpai” 

Taking his own seat, keeping the medicine bottle close so he was ready for whenever his twin chose to wake up. Turning his head slightly to glance at the identical male beside him, he slipped his fingers between Hikaru’s grasping and clutching onto the elder’s hand, for both their sakes. 

“You’ll be okay Hikaru, I promise” 

He mumbled quietly, curling himself up into a tight ball. Taking it upon himself to wait for his twin to wake up so Kaoru could get him to take the medicine that was going to help him. However, he hadn’t noticed how heavy his eyes were until they started to close against his will. Maybe some sleep wouldn’t do him any harm? 

So with that thought in mind Kaoru let himself be lulled to sleep with the sounds of his brother’s heartbeat standing in as a form of lullaby that only Kaoru knew of.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! Again I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made.   
> I hope you enjoyed the story ^^.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos. It would really mean a lot to me if you did ^^.   
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. 
> 
> Stay safe and have a wonderful day/evening/night wherever you are! ^^


End file.
